Fang's challenge book!
by FangOfYellow
Summary: Challenges for: Bunnyclan, Nightclan, Sorrelclan, Crowclan and Clans of fate.
1. CotS, Shrinking heart

Shrining heart.

Larkwhistle turned to the nest beside her, it was empty.

 _Oh Nightclaw, I miss you._

Her brother, Nightclaw, had always stood beside her, and been her best friend.

 _Well, apart from Skypaw._

"Larkwhistle!"

Oh no, not Depthpaw,

"Hello!" Depthpaw was an apprentice who would usually bother Larkwhistle, and today was the worst day possible.

"Don't bother me," She growled, "Not today."

"Want to play?" The apprentice asked, ignoring Larkwhistle's cold welcome.

"Play?" The elder was too full of grief to play, "Nightclaw has died!"

"Was he your mate?" Dapthpaw asked.

"No," She mewed, "That was Toadfur, he's dead to." Larkwhistle unsheathed her claws as she thought of Toadfur. He died a few moons after he became a warrior, killed by greencough.

"Nightclaw was my brother." Her green eyes clouded with grief.

"Did you have any other litter mates?" When would this apprentice shut up?

"There was Speckledkit, she was too small to survive her first moon."

Larkwhistle turned away, "Leave me be."

Depthpaw padded out, tail drooping.

Larkwhistle growled under her breath, how dare the stupid apprentice remind her of all that she had lost?

Speckledkit was first, then she lost her best friend, Skypaw, when a Duskclan patrol attacked, her mother and father, Silverfin and Aldertail where lost in a mudslide, then is was Toadfur, the only one of that season to die of greencough, and now, her brother, Nightclaw.

"Why?" She asked, "Why is everyone I love taken from me?"

Larkwhistle got little sleep that night, only to be woken up by Depthpaw.

"Wanna play Larkwhistle?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"No," Larkwhistle's mew was cold, "A day won't change anything." This apprentice knew nothing of grief.

"Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow!" Larkwhistle hissed as Depthpaw ran off.

 _I must say,_ She thought, _I admire his determination._

The next day, Larkwhistle cracked.

"Your father was the last apprentice Nightclaw had before becoming an elder."

"Wow!" Depthpaw's eyes where round with excitement, "What else did he do? Would he play with you and Skypaw?"

"He would, he was always their for me," Her eyes clouded with grief.

Taking a hint, Depthpaw padded out of the den, and Larkwistle was surprised to find herself missing the young apprentice.

Larkwhistle and Depthpaw became friends, Larkwhistle soon worried for him. Every time Depthpaw went out of camp to hunt or go on a patrol, Larkwhistle would not sleep, eat or move her eyes away from the camp entrance, she was too worried something would happen to him.

One fateful day, Larkwhistle was restless. She rose out of her nest, and dragged herself towards the camp entrance so sit by the river.

 _This was the place Toadfur and I fell in love._

Larkwhistle and Toadfur were only together for a few moons before his death, however she still missed him more than ever.

 _It's funny._ She thought, _a moon ago, I would have growled and hissed when I thought of my dead loved ones, now I am glad. I feel their love whenever I think of them, I keep their memories alive in the stories I tell Depthpaw…_

It was the young apprentice who brought Larkwhistle out of her shell, he was the one who taught her to love in the memory of others.

"Thank you, Depthpaw," She whispered to herself.

"You took your time," Larkwhistle looked up to see Toadfur. "Who knew it would take you so long to learn to love us, even in death." The tom's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, Toadfur!" Larkwhistle croaked, overwhelmed by emotion, "I _never_ stopped loving you." She touched her nose to Toadfur's. "I missed you."

"We never left your side," Larkwhistle looked up to see Skypaw's spirit drift down to her, "When you got your warrior name, I was their. Every time you told Depthpaw of our adventures, I was their, listening."

Lakwhistle looked further into the clouds, and saw Silverfin and Aldertail step forward, with Speckledkit bouncing around their heels.

"Come walk with us, sister." Nightclaw stood before her, his pelt was no longer grey with old age, and his amber eyes shone with compassion. "It is time."

"What about Depthpaw?" Larkwhistle was reluctant to leave the apprentice, "I don't want him to be alone."

Nightclaw went back to her sisters side, "Depthpaw will be fine," His mew was reassuring, "He will mourn, then he will rise, and will live in your memory."

Larkwhistle looked at all her fallen friends and family, "Just as I failed to do with all of you," She blinked, "I have learnt, and I think I'm ready." She mewed before following her brother into Starclan.

 _Thank you Depthpaw, I cannot thank you enough for all you did._


	2. CotS, Drabble

Drabble.

Stormfur narrowed his eyes as he looked over the mountains.

 _I miss them._

He missed his clan, he missed his father and he also missed his sister.

 _Was I really doing the right thing?_

He left his whole life behind to stay in the mountains, but was it worth leaving everything he had ever known?

"Stormfur, are you coming?" A soft mew from his mate, Brooke, snapped him out of his worry.

Love. That's why he stayed in the mountains.

 _How could I of ever regretted staying here?_

Every time Stromfur saw Brooke, he knew he made the right decision.


	3. BL Missing

Missing

Cloudpatch walked into camp and shook her mud covered fur.

 _Maybe a morning walk wan't the best idea…_

Cloudpatch trotted to the fresh kill pile, dawns light was spilling over the hills.

Wading through the mud, Cloudpatch made her way to the warriors den.

 _Then warriors will sleep in today, it's too cold for prey to be out._

"Why did I take that walk?" Cloudpatch went for a walk and fell a mud puddle, narrowly missing a mudslide.

Padding back to her nest the white warrior instinctively pricked up her ears when she passed the nursery, listening for the squeaks of Frostfang's kits.

Silence.

Cloudpatch poked her head in the nursery to find Frostfang alone in the den.

"Frostfang!" She whispered, "Frostfang wake up!" Cloudpatch nudged her awake.

"Hm?" Mumbled the queen, opening her eyes, "What is it?" Frostfang suddenly snapped awake. "Where are the kits?"

"I don't know! They've gone!" Cloudpatch sniffed the nursery floor. "The wind and rain are going to wash their scents away, I'll go look for them now and you alert the clan!" With a flick of her tail, Cloudpatch disappeared out of the nursery.

 _I have to find them before their scents are washed away for good!_ She sniffed the air, a faint smell of the kits was mixed with the dew and the rain. _This way!_

As Cloudpatch left camp, she could hear Frostfang waking up the clan, fear choked her mew.

The scent of the kits brought Cloudpatch to the river. "Nettlekit!" She called, "Thornkit, Barkkit!"

Cloudpatch froze as she saw mud banks by the river. _The banks are so high! The kits could easily drown!_

"Nettlekit!" She called more frantically, "Barkkit, Thornkit come here!"

Examining the mud, Cloudpatch saw tiny paw prints spread out along the bank.

 _Great Starclan the mud is so deep! They might of already drowned!_

Cloudpatch felt more fear surge through her as she saw a long skid mark in the mud, it lead straight to the river.

Terror pulsing through her, Cloudpatch cautiously padded through the mud towards the overflowing river bank.

"Kits!" Cloudpatch saw three shadows, "What are you doing here?"

"We went out!" Thornkit mewed, puffing out his chest.

"You shouldn't be out! the river is going to flood any day now, you could have been killed!" The warrior looked at Nettlekit. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"I slipped," Nettlekit hid behing Barkkit, "Sorry."

Cloudpatch was overwhelmed with horror, "You slipped down the mud?" She asked, "And you two went after her?" She turned to Nettlekit and Thornkit.

The kits looked at each other and nodded. "Sorry." They mewed in unison.

Nettlekit's white and black specked pelt was cloaked brown, "Don't move," She mewed, "One wrong paw step and you may fall in the river!"

The kits huddled together looking down on the river with wide eyes.

"Follow me," Cloudpatch ordered. "Step in my paw prints."

Carefully the warrior padded up the muddy bank, mud clung to her paws and hid under her claws.

Once the four cats were safely on the grass Cloudpatch turned to the kits. "What is Frostfang going to say when she finds out you three nearly drowned yourself?"

"We wouldn't have drowned!" Thornkit protested.

"Yes you would have!" Cloudpatch snapped. "Countless kits, warriors, apprentices and leaders have been lost to that river and it's mudslides! You could have just been another three victims!"

Nettlekit blinked, he was clearly shaken up. "We won't do it again!" He promised.

"Yes," Cloudpatch nodded, "You won't do anything like this again, because next time there might not be anyone to dave you."

Turning her head, Cloudpatch saw a search patrol running towards them.

 _Well, at least we're all safe._


	4. BL Drabble

Drabble.

Daisy looked out of the nursery, the cold wind tugged at her fur.

"Lilykit, Seedkit, go to sleep." She mewed. Sorreltail, their mother, had died in the great battle, along with Daisy's best friend, Ferncloud.

Brightheart gave gave milk to the two kits along with her kits, Snowkit, Amberkit and Dewkit.

Brightheart was in the medicine den more and more, trying to stop the outburst of greencough that had claimed the lives of two of Daisy's kits, Hazeltail and Toadstep only yesterday.

Daisy felt alone. No matter what life threw at her, she knew the world would just keep turning.


	5. CotS take me away

Take me away

Shimmerkit stepped back, eyes round with fear a small cry escaped her lips.

"There's no use," The mew came from a big black tom, Shadowfall. "You will never escape!"

Suddenly, the warrior grabbed the kit's front leg and flung her in the air.

Shimmerkit landed with a thud on her side. Blood oozed out her leg turning her once white pelt red.

A cackle of laughter erupted from Shadowfall. "This is perfect!" He mewed, a triumphant smile on his face. "This is the perfect payback for what she did to me!"

The kit closed her eyes, she couldn't bare the sight of her own blood. Shimmerkit longed to scream for help, but fear clung to her chest, making it impossible to speak.

"Silverthorn will regret choosing him over me!" Shadowfall lifted a large paw and elegantly sliced a hole on Shimmerkits shoulder.

Blood gushed out of her wound and covered her face. As she opened her mouth to speak, blood dripped into her tiny jaw.

Shimmerkit ignored the metallic taste of her own blood. "Please," Her pitiful mew was cloaked with pain. "Stop," She begged, "no more blood."

Shimmerkit saw a evil grin flicker across Shadowfall's face as her vision started to fade.

 _I'm sorry._


	6. CotS First catch

First catch.

Pressing herself to the ground, Meadowpaw crept forward.

"No!" Mistclaw's shout made the young apprentice jump.

"You'll never catch prey if that's how you stalk!"

Medowpaw faced her mentor, crestfallen she asked, "Why? What do I need to do?"

Medowpaw had been an apprentice for half a moon, and due to her small size, had never caught a piece of prey, or beaten her brother, Shadepaw, at fighting.

"Well," Mistclaw approached Medowpaw, making her look smaller than a kit, "You are practically standing! You need to crouch, like this." She demonstrated once more, before letting out a small hiss. "You should already know this! Shadepaw is properly catching enough to fill the whole fresh kill pile!"

Nodding, Meadowpaw tried to copy the crouch, but her legs were too weak, and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Urg!" The cry came from Mistclaw, "You frustrating kit! Training's dismissed!" The light blue she-cat ran back to camp, fuming with rage.

"I'm sorry!" Medowpaw called after her mentor, but it was too late.

 _I can't help being small…_

The apprentice was constantly teased by her mentor. It was clear Mistclaw wanted Shadepaw as an apprentice, not Medowpaw.

Medowpaw decided she didn't want to go back to camp and face Mistclaw, so she strode deeper into the forest.

"Is it my fault I can't hunt?" She asked herself, before attempting the crouch again. She fell again, and wished she could disappear.

Suddenly, Meadowpaw herd a rustle in the leafs, looking up, she saw a small grey pelt of a mouse flash before her.

 _Prey!_

Slowly, she rose to her paws and crept forward, remembering all the times she fell and slipped. _Not again,_ she thought as she stepped forward.

Placing her paw carefully over a leaf, Meadowpaw narrowed her eyes. _This is it._ She thought. _I have to pounce._

Quietly, the apprentice bunched her muscles together before leaping on the mouse.

 _Did I get it?_ Meadowpaw looked down and saw her hand over a body of a mouse with a broken neck.

"I did it!" Meadowpaw yowled in glee. _Take that Mistclaw!_


	7. BL Slipping away

Slipping away

Petalfall lay on the ground, blood oozed out of her wounds and trickled onto the ground. _So this is it._

 _So this is what it feels like to be dying._ Petalfall had escaped death so many times, the great war, the famine and that time the lake rose, but she knew there was no escaping death's grip this time.

 _And to think,_ Petalfall thought, _All it took to wipe me out was a few foxes._ Pain clung to her chest, the she-cat tried to keep her breathing steady, but her head spun out of control.

 _This is something not even Swallowfoot can fix._ Swallowfoot was the medicine cat. _He will be crestfallen at my death he is, no, was a good friend._

Petalfall thought about her sister, Slatewing. _I will miss her so much. I remember when we snuck out of camp when we were kits. Swallowpaw found us._ Petalfall chuckled as she remembered all the great times she shared with her friends and family. _I will miss them._

A cough escaped Petalfall before she looked at the sky. _I can't wait to see Skypaw._ Skypaw died as an apprentice in the great war. Petalpaw observed her death. She was killed by a Dawnclan warrior.

Petalfall also remembered Shadowkit and Pebblekit, her two younger siblings that both died in the famine. Petalfall's mother, Hawkstrike, rested in the elders den, it took her and the clan many moons to recover after their deaths.

Petalfall coughed again, this time blood splatted on the grass next to her. _I will join you, Skypaw, Shadowkit, Pebblekit. Any moment now._

Fear crept through Petalfall, she didn't know if she dreaded or welcomed going to Starclan. _I can't bear the thought of my loved ones grieving over me, can Hawkstrike bare loosing another kit?_

"Nonsense," Petalfall wheezed to herself. "They love me, and I love them, they will move on." Patella breathed out one last time before her eyes closed for good.


	8. BL to become a leader

To become a leader.

"Go on!" Silverflare, the clan medicine cat, nudged Softbound forward. "You're getting your nine lives tonight, no matter what!"

"I just don't think I'm ready," Mewed the deputy, "I don't think I'm ready to see Hawkstar again."

Hawkstar, the former leader of Dawnclan was Softbound's mate, he had lost his final life when a dog broke into camp. The leader died saving Softbound.

"It's my fault he died!" She wailed, "What will mom and dad say? What if I don't get my lives?" Softbound was overwhelmed with worry.

"Don't be silly!" Chuckled Silverflare. "You have been a great deputy!" The medicine cat nudged her closer to the moonstone. "You will be fine!"

Reluctantly, Softbound touched her nose to the cold stone and drifted into sleep.

"A-am I in Starclan?" Softbound asked upon waking up.

"Yes," Mewed a deep voice.

"Wavecrash!" Softbound recognised the ginger pelt of his father. "I'm so happy to see you!" Wavecrash died when Softbound was only one moon old, she had meet him in Starclan once when she was an apprentice.

"I am proud of you my daughter!" Wavecrash mewed. "Look at me, farther of a medicine cat and a leader!" Softbound looked aside to see Silverflare, her sister.

"I haven't seen you since…" Softbound's voice trailed off. When she was an apprentice, she was jealous of her sister and tried to climb a tree to prove herself, she fell and meet her father, Wavecash, who reassured her.

"You have come a long way!" The ginger tom mewed. "And I am proud to give you your first life."

Softbound gasped. _Her first life!_

"For your first life, I give you passion." Wavecrash touched his nose to his daughter. "You must never shut out your emotions, listen to them." He mewed before stepping back.

Softbound was so overwhelmed with emotion from the life, she could barley thank her father before a new cat walked forward.

"Crashkit!" Softbound looked at her kit, who died from greencough when he was only a few days old.

"Mother," The kit stretched out his neck to touch Softbound's nose. "With your second life, I give you joy. Use it to see the light in others and your clan."

Softbound felt a rush of exhilaration and joy rush through her. "I love you, my kit." She mewed. "I am so proud of you."

As Crashkit left, a almost unrecognisable cat stepped forward. "Nutfoot!" Softbound suddenly recognised the elder that told countless storied before dying only a few moons ago. "You're looking amazing!"

"Well I wasn't going to stay a skinny elder in Starclan, eh?" He mewed. "Anyway," He grunted, "I give you your third life, wisdom. Use it to lead your clan with knowledge and experience." Nutfoot stepped back, resuming his place in the crowd.

A small white apprentice stepped forward. "Why, if it isn't Frostpaw!" Softbound mewed, the apprentice died in a twoleg trap. "I will give you your forth life!" He mewed, touching noses with Softbound. "For your forth life, I give you awareness, use it too be careful of your surroundings and who you make allies with."

"I promise to be careful," Softbound mewed, dipping her head to the apprentice.

A grey pelted cat stepped forward. "Toughnose!" Toughnose was the medicine cat before Silverflare, her sister.

"I will give you your fifth life," The she-cat mewed. "I will give you the life of forgiveness," Softbound's gaze flickered towards her sister, Silverflare, a few tail lengths back. Softbound used to be jealous of her, and hated her as a consequence. "Use it to give second chances to those who deserve it." She mewed.

"I promise I will use it well," Softbound mewed. "Unlike I have in the past."

"Good," Toughnose nodded, stepping back.

"Long time no see, Softbound." Softbound recognised the voice of the deputy before her, Scorchpelt. "Well, well, well." He mewed. "I am honoured to give you your sixth life. I give you the life of hope. Use it to guide your clan with a uplifting spirit." He mewed.

"Just like you would have done," Softbound straightened herself.

"Well I'm afraid you beet me to it!" Scorchpelt joked, before returning to the crowd.

Softbound let out a chuckle of amusement before the next cat stepped forward. "Whitetip!" Softbound was awestruck when she saw her mother.

"Yes, daughter, I am here." She mewed. "And I am proud to give you your seventh life. I give you a mothers love for her kits!" Softbound nearly fell over, a rush of emotion shot through her.

"Thank you, mother." She mewed. "I promise to protect my clan with all my love." Softbound yearned to call after Whitetip as she walked away, but stayed put.

Softbound froze when she saw the next cat step forward. "Hello, old friend." She mewed.

"Mosspelt!" Mosspelt was Softbound's best friend until she died of a snake bite within the first few moons of becoming a warrior, the whole clan was heart broken at the loss of the bubbly warrior.

"My old friend!" Mosspelt mewed, "It is wonderful to see you again."

"I could say the exact same thing!" Replied Softbound.

"Well," Mosspelt mewed. "I am happy to give you your seventh life. With this life, I give you companionship, use it not only to help others, but to let others help you." Mosspelt stepped back. "I am so proud of you."

Softbound knew who she would see next, she took a deep breath. _Stay calm._

A large brown tom stepped forward. _Hawkstar!_

"Dearest Softbound." He mewed. "I am so proud of you!"

Softbound was shocked, only yesterday she saw Hawkstar lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"I will give you your ninth, and final life." Hawkstar mewed, touching noses to Softbound.

"For your last life, I give you belief." He mewed. "Belief in yourself and your clan. Listen to me when I tell you this, a clan can't believe in a leader who doesn't believe in themselves, remember that."

Softbound nodded. "I promise…" She mewed.

"I know you will not disappoint me, Softstar." Hawkstar stepped back and chanted with all the cars of Starlclan.

"Softstar!" They chanted, "Softstar! Softstar!"

Softstar held her head up high whilst the Starclan cats cheered for her. She felt the world fade away, until she woke up at the moonstone.

She remembered what Hawkstar had told her, _a clan can't believe in a leader who doesn't believe in themselves, remember that_

"I, Softstar promise." She mewed. "I am Softstar."


	9. BL trail of lightning

Trail of lightning

Fear crept through Patchpaw as she pressed herself to the ground. _I don't want to do this._ She thought. The apprentice felt the cold glare of Nutpaw loom over her.

"Go on!" He urged with a smirk on his face. "Or are you scared?"

Nutpaw had dared Patchpaw to cross the thunderpath yesterday, so the two apprentices snuck out into the night.

"I am not scared!" Patchpaw turned to face Nutpaw. "I'm just taking things slowly!" Her gaze flickered back to the thunderpath.

Patchpaw felt the ground vibrate beneath her. "Monster!" She called.

In less than a second, a giant monster raced pass, it's lights blinded the apprentice and it left behind a putrid smell.

"Blugh!" Nutpaw mewed, shaking his muzzle. "That smells!"

"Oh, you mean like you?" Patchpaw responded.

"Very funny," Nutpaw's mew was brusque. "But you still need to cross!"

Patchpaw sighed, she couldn't avoid it anymore, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and raced across the thunderpath.

The small stones clung into her paws and blood oozed out of her pads, Patchpaw was relived when she felt grass and dirt under her paws.

"I did it!" She mewed triumphantly, "Beat that, Nutpaw!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you did it, woo hoo." Nutpaw's reaction was unenthusiastic.

"You're just jealous I'm so much better than you!" Pachpaw called.

"Oh yeah?" Nutpaw chuckled. "How do you plan to get back?"

 _Oh, mouse-dung._


	10. BL Trolific

Waror stry

Once pon time roseflwer had 2 kts. One of them has rinbw eyes and pink strips. She opend her eys and loked at rosefler

"Are u mah mun?" Se aspled.

"I am u clevr kit1" she mwewd. "I wsh bopkir was as clver as u!" (bop kit is the brothr btw.)

"Thank!" Rainbwkit meepd "bobkti is brnig." she agred.

One day rwnbowkit wnet hunting bc she was bored. Suddnly she sa Blckstr!11! She knw he ws evl, so she lept on him and klled him.

"I did it!" she called. rwbbow kit was the best fgter! Then she saw bobkit, she attackd rwndow kit! hs own sistre!

"How dare u kill mah him! He was the best chnce of destryin the clanz!"

"Waht!" Rwnbowkit yellped. "Yve benn trnin in the dark forest!" She was shokd, that waswhy bobkit was alwsy alspeep! she was tranig!

"Ur my brother! she shoued, I dodnt want to kill you." she insded

.

"fiht me!" bobbkit insided. "I am much bettr thn u! I will prove it! roswfler nevr loved me!"

[bc u are boring!" rwinbs kit yelld, she snped aatckin bobkit.

rnbow kit killed bbkit quikly bc she was so stwong.

"How!" bobkit cryed in pan. "i wa trnin 4 evr!"

"I have strcln on mah side, tht why, you are sko stupd!'

bobkt died. Rwnbowkit dragde the body bac to cmp and the clanz cheered.

"U savd he clan!" they cheerd. Brblestr blushed, "want 2 be mah mat?" heasked .

"Yes!: rwnbow kot mwed, she had always likd him.

Subenly, starclan appeded. "You did it1' "you have provn ufself bettr than us, u muct led thundr clan!"

The cln chhred "Rwnbostr! reinbwtsr! Reinbwstr!"

Rwnbow star than destroyd the rest of shdowclan bec they where evl. Then windcln and riveclan decidd they wnted to be protectd by rainbwstr so thy ALL joind, adn make RANBOWCLN!

she was the bst ledr and fighter to exist. `Evryon loved her.

 **This. Was. Painful.**


End file.
